Material application systems are used to apply one or more materials in one or more layers to an object. General examples are powder coating systems, as well as other particulate material application systems such as may be used in the food processing and chemical industries. These are but a few examples of a wide and numerous variety of systems used to apply particulate materials to an object and to which the present invention can be used.
Known supply systems for powder coating materials generally involve a container such as a box or hopper that holds a fresh supply of new or ‘virgin’ powder. This powder is usually fluidized within the hopper, meaning that air is pumped into the powder to produce an almost liquid-like bed of powder. Fluidized powder is typically a rich mixture of powder to air ratio. Often, recovered powder overspray is returned to the supply via a sieve arrangement. A Venturi pump may be used to draw powder through a suction line or tube from the hopper into a feed hose and then to push the powder under positive pressure through the hose to a spray gun.
There are two generally known types of dry particulate material transfer processes, referred to herein as dilute phase and dense phase. Dilute phase systems utilize a substantial quantity of air to push material through one or more hoses from a supply to a spray applicator. A common pump design used in powder coating systems is the Venturi pump which introduces a large volume of air at higher velocity into the powder flow. In order to achieve adequate powder flow rates (in pounds per minute or pounds per hour for example), the components that make up the flow path must be large enough to accommodate the flow with such a high air to material ratio (in other words lean flow) otherwise significant back pressure and other deleterious effects can occur.
Dense phase systems on the other hand are characterized by a high material to air ratio (in other words rich flow). A dense phase pump is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/501,693 filed on Jul. 16, 2004 for PROCESS AND EQUIPMENT FOR THE CONVEYANCE OF POWDERED MATERIAL, the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, and which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. This pump is characterized in general by a pump chamber that is partially defined by a gas permeable member. Material, such as powder coating material as an example, is drawn into the chamber at one end by gravity and/or negative pressure and is pushed out of the chamber through an opposite end by positive air pressure. This pump design is very effective for transferring material, in part due to the novel arrangement of a gas permeable member forming part of the pump chamber.
An example of a dense phase powder coating system is also described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0126476 A1 published on Jun. 16, 2005, the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. This disclosure describes a dense phase pump, as well as other system components including a spray gun, recovery system and control system, all of which may be but need not be used in the exemplary embodiments herein.
Many known material application systems utilize electrostatic charging of the particulate material to improve transfer efficiency. One form of electrostatic charging commonly used with powder coating material is corona charging that involves producing an ionized electric field through which the powder passes. The electrostatic field is produced by a high voltage source connected to a charging electrode that is installed in the electrostatic spray gun. Typically these electrodes are disposed directly within the powder path either within the spray gun nozzle or near the outlet orifice of the spray gun nozzle.